There are different types of liquids—such as aroma therapy solutions and perfumes as well as mosquito repellant liquids, and solids such as waxes and soft plastics that benefit from being vaporized to achieve their desired or intended function and results (e.g., olfactory; repellant, etc.). Methods and apparatus to deliver liquids (and/or solids) through vaporization exist in many forms. These include, but are not limited to, thermal vaporization, compressed gas vaporization, and ultrasonic atomization of liquids.
In the process of thermal vaporization, the liquid is heated to its vaporization temperature. In the case of heat vaporization, the energy required to heat liquids can be substantial and battery powered operation is sometimes not feasible. Furthermore, for multiliquid mixtures such as mixtures of solvents and concentrate perfumes, each component volatilizes at different rates due to different vapor pressures that depend on the chemical constitution of the liquid. This leads to different smells being generated over time compared to the intended olfactory response. Additionally, sometimes the temperature required for thermal vaporization is very high, unsuitable for portable and low-power applications.
In ultrasonic atomization, a liquid is vibrated at sufficiently high velocities and frequencies to cause the liquid to be broken up into droplets due to capillary waves that become sufficiently large. In the ultrasonic method, the liquid needs to be delivered to a high velocity surface requiring high frequency actuators that require special electronics and high degree of control for optimal control. The technique does not work well for high viscosity liquids such as oils, requiring excessive power for vaporization and atomization.
In the case of compressed gas atomization, the liquid is vaporized with the flow of compressed gas stored together with the liquid perfume. The high velocity of the carrier gas with ejected liquid can cause the liquid to be broken up into droplets that eventually vaporize into air. With high compressed gas flow, the high flow rate generally leads to a high audio output that is heard by people around the activated area, drawing attention to the act of spraying. The high velocity of the exiting fluids also can cause the liquid to impact a surface at some distance from the sprayer. Most importantly, the delivery method requires the formation of aerosols that consist of unhealthy chemicals such as benzene, and higher molecular mass organic compounds that can be allergens.
Another form of liquid delivery is accomplished with a ‘roll-on’ bottle, in which the liquid is applied to the surface of a roller ball coupled to the bottle from within the bottle. As the ball is rolled and contacted with a surface, the liquid is deposited on the surface and absorbed in some cases. Due to the increased surface area, the liquid can vaporize or evaporate at a higher rate compared to when it is inside the bottle. Furthermore, the surface can be at a higher temperature to increase the evaporation rate. Small applicator 102s are used for perfume by applying the roll-on to skin. The higher skin temperature compared to the ambient temperature volatilizes the perfume so that the vapors can reach the olfactory system. The roll-on technique of liquid delivery conventionally requires manual application as well as storage—a person has to actually apply the roll-on by themselves. The roll-on technique has been used for a long period of time and is well established as a way to deliver thick oils and liquids that are very natural without any chemical additives. However, a disadvantage of the roll-on technique is the requirement of manual application. Furthermore, in most applications, the vapor-generated flow cannot be controlled as it is applied to open surfaces.
In view of the foregoing, solution to this and other problems in the art is provided by an automated dispenser and associated method for dispensing a liquid on a contact surface formed within a chamber, there would be benefits outlined below from automating the process and apparatus.